Win-Win Scenario
by lalalei
Summary: To Scott Irvine's surprise, he's not the only one in the Kingdom collaborating with pure darkness. Fortunately for him, Yami Bakura is willing to make him a deal. Set during The Falsebound Kingdom video game.


There was a certain science to brainwashing, Scott Irvine mused. The right tone of voice, the proper inflections _of_ that voice, coupled with visual and auditory stimulation—his favorite was a swirling vortex backed with mind-numbing music—could make almost anyone do anything he wished.

The fact that the Kingdom machines were directly connected to the players' minds was just a bonus. Scott would have _loved_ to turn his brand of mind control on Seto Kaiba—what better way to strike out against a former employer than making him work for you—but, alas, he sensed his mind was too strong-willed, his concept of "self" too resolute for him to change as easily as he'd like. Attempting to simply increase the pressure could damage the entire simulation, and he'd worked too long, too hard, for it all to slip away due to his own stubbornness.

Besides, Yugi's friends were just as tempting, and much more easily bent to his will. As teenagers, their mental defenses would be simple for him to manipulate, especially in an environment where his own mind was inextricably tied to their own.

Scott grinned as he switched on his holographic form, filling their entire field of vision. He _did_ have a flair for the dramatic, and explaining his plan wouldn't hurt since there was nothing they could do to stop him.

"Let me share something with you," Scott's voice boomed over the network, a sneer never failing to line his face. "The human mind is a lot more fragile than you might think. You'd be _surprised_ how few people have a clear and unwavering idea of 'self'."

He smirked at the fear and confusion in their faces. "The only thing tying you to this world right now is your mind. And luckily for me, I can control anything here."

Scott Irvine knew his influence was already being felt; the blonde-haired boy's eyes were beginning to blaze with rage, the brown-haired girl's eyes became glassy, and the white-haired boy gave a murderous smile.

"So you see, it's _quite_ simple for me to exert my influence on your minds."

One more nudge, and they'd be his. Scott made his eyes glow with a blinding light, washing away their senses and any semblance of self they had left.

"You _will_ obey my commands! Come and serve your new master!" With a gesture, he directed them at Yugi and his forces, watching with delight as the self-assured boy scattered and ran from his own friends. Such a simple-minded lot, really.

So it was to Scott's great surprise that once Yugi had been chased off, the white-haired boy he'd known as Ryou Bakura straightened and spoke directly to him.

"Well, that was quite enjoyable—the look on his face was priceless! Can't say I liked pretending to work for _you_ , though."

Bakura's voice was deeper and rougher than anything he'd said over the network before. Before Scott could respond, he continued, laughing, as if the entire game were nothing more than a minor annoyance.

"Don't look so surprised, Mr. Irvine. Your tricks may have worked on Yugi's pathetic friends, but on _me_? You'll find no greater sense of self than being darkness itself."

At that Irvine laughed. "And what do _you_ know of darkness, child? At Battle City I saw things you wouldn't believe."

A snicker. "I know _far_ more than you. Though I _am_ surprised at how easily DarkNite took to you—you being a scientist and all. It's not often a minion comes along that impresses _him_. Most others he's met became lunch."

The technician stared, trying to keep his anger calm. After a moment, he spoke. "I control this _game_ , boy, and you'd do well to remember that. Your minds, your _souls_ , are nothing more than—"

Bakura gave a dismissive wave, cutting him off. "Tributes for DarkNite, the fabled Card Guardian. I _know_ , Mr. Irvine. Did you think that I, the Spirit of the Ring, couldn't sense the shadow magic surrounding this simulator?"

Irvine blinked. _Now_ it made sense. "I remember you from the footage of Battle City," he said finally. "You're the one they called Yami Bakura—pity you lost the duel."

Yami Bakura ignored the jab and raised his face to the holographic image, giving Scott Irvine the darkest grin he'd ever seen. "The Guardian made the Cards, but who made the Guardian? _I_ did. You'd be feeding me to _myself_ if you had your way. Needless to say, I won't allow that—but I'd be _happy_ to help you destroy the others. For a price."

Scott Irvine masked his fear beneath a smug grin. "Name it."

Yami Bakura shrugged and gave him a casual smile, as if making a business deal.

"I'll agree to work with _you_ , Scott Irvine, if you give _me_ a sizable army. I have three to five millennia's worth of battle experience under my belt, and even my host is well versed in tactics."

Having said that, the spirit immediately launched into a battle plan. "I'll get them to chase _me_ while my forces cut around them from behind and utterly destroy their main base, leaving them exposed and vulnerable. Even _if_ Yugi manages to win, you'll know exactly where they are—a man of your intellect could _easily_ destroy a battle-weary army. Agreed?"

The scientist grinned at the compliment, but the deal seemed easy— _too_ easy. "What's the catch," Irvine asked.

Yami Bakura let out a sharp laugh. "No catch _this_ time, Scott! You're steeped in darkness enough as it is. Give me your army, and I'll give you Yugi's _head_. Do we have a deal?"

Scott Irvine fixed him with a dark grin of his own. "Deal."

They shook hands.

* * *

 _In The Falsebound Kingdom video game, Scott Irvine and Yami Bakura made an offscreen deal. This is what I think went down, and I also tried to explain the presence of DarkNite/Nitemare. I headcanon him as either a friend of Zorc's or a creation of his. Scott's initial dialogue is directly from the Falsebound Kingdom._


End file.
